Janus Stark
by creativo
Summary: En una prueba extraña 006 es enviado al medioevo con solo un solo cargador de su PPK y la tarea de ayudar a yo alterno un hombre demasiado honorable para el mundo en que vivia a luchar contrta zombies de hielo lo que lo llevaria a aprender el concepto de familia
1. Agente Guardian

James Bond acababa de derrotar a quien había sido su mejor amigo y se fue a festejar con Natalya pero la vida nueva de Alec Trevelyan podría traerle una muerte más dolorosa que caer desde la antena cubana y decidió usar sus habilidades conspirativas para ayudar a su nuevo yo un hombre demasiado honorable para el mundo en que vivía y cumplir las promesas que Eddard Stark le hizo a su familia en el proceso

Cersei: Delatarme no va ayudarte

Eddard: Elegir entre lo correcto y la supervivencia es muy difícil pero aun asi lo puedo hacer

Cersei: ¿Y que vas a hacer entonces?

Eddard: Irme a casa con mis hijas

Cersei: Si pensas que te voy a dejar ir estas muy mal

Eddard: Lo vas a hacer porque si muero aca o por el camino tu secreto queda expuesto

Cersei: Aun cuando acepte eso y todavia lo estoy pensando mi hijo va a querer arrestarte o ejecutatre si no ambas cosas

Eddard: Realmente queres evitar eso {burlándose} Su Majestad

Cersei: Estas amenazandome como si tuvieras opciones y no es asi

Eddard: Mi opcion es mostrarle al mocoso porque se hizo famoso su tio


	2. Ned Janus

Catelyn Stark y Jon Nieve recibirían la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando en medio de una pelea en la que el adolecente harto de cómo lo trataba su madrastra la amenazo con su espada el hombre que acababa de regresar del infierno con sus hijas diría las palabras mágicas y mencionaría el nombre de Jaehaerys Targaryen en medio del ataque de furia que le provoco ver semejante escena

Catelyn: Hasta aca llegaste fuera de mi casa

Jon: Esta no es tu casa es la de mi padre

Catelyn: Bastardo insolente deberias saber tu lugar

Jon {desenvaina} Estoy harto de tu porqueria mas te vale dejame en paz o no vas a vivir para protestar {apunta}

Eddard: {entra} Hola familia ya vovlimos {ve la escena} ¿Se puede saber que hacen? {furioso} deberia encerrarlos par de traidores

Catelyn: No te entiendo Ned

Eddard: Estas muy lenta Catelyn Tully tus palabras familiares eran Familia que implica criar a tu sobrino huerfano no insultarlo hasta el punto de quiebre Deber que implica ser leal a tu esposo e hijos no a tu ego y Honor que implica el gobernar con justicia y tener paciencia no ser una sanguinaria y amenazar a tu propia sangre

Catelyn: Si me hubieras dicho desde el prinicpio esto no habria pasado pero Lord Stark siempre sabe mas que el resto y esconde cosas que no deberia

Eddard: Puede ser pero eso es culpa mia no del chico

Jon: Para que aprendas

Eddard: Vos tambien hiciste lo mismo con las tuyas asique no te entusiasmes tanto Jaehaerys Targaryen

Jon: ¿Porque me llamas asi papa?

Eddard: Ese es el nombre con el que naciste y no es papa es Tio Ned

Jon: Lo siguiente que vas a decirme es que tengo dos hermanos vivos y todos sabemos que paso asique disculpame si no te creo

Eddard: Te lo pensaba decir de a poco pero ya que estas en este rumbo Sangre implica apoyar a tu familia y Fuego es el medio para defenderla en combate

Arya: Genial tenemos al rey en nuestra casa espero que me nombre caballera

Sansa: No se si pueda hacerlo mejor que Joffrey

Arya: Hasta una cucaracha puede hacerlo mejor que Joffrey

Sansa: Si pero una cucaracha no tiene los demonios de un abuelo loco y un tio sadico Jon si


	3. Reacciones Sorpresa

Alec: Deberias estar salvando Inglaterra ¿Que haces aca?

James: Ayudarte por los viejos tiempos

Alec: Te moriste eso es raro

James: No mori quede en coma en un interrogatorio

Alec: 007 capturado ¿Como paso?

James: Odio enfrentar traidores aunque en tu defensa fuiste oirginal esta contable inutil ni siquerera es la jefa de su organizacion

Alec: ¿Donde es la mision?

James: Corea del Norte

Alec: Aun asi tenes que volver asique pateale el trasero a esa copiona cuando llegues

James: Si pero antes queria decirte que mi viuda queria visitarte

Alec: Entonces espero que le guste el frio

Eddard: No me podes dejar sin explicaciones

Alec: Tus hijos nos estan buscando

Eddard: Buen intento pero despues de ese numero que diste estan muy sorprendidos

Alec: Yo no hice nada este es tu mundo no el mio

Eddard: Fue tu idea igual que ocultar el secreto de esa parricida

Alec: Eso salvo tu vida aunque no esperaba que tuviesen a Elektra King como reina

Eddard: ¿Quien es esa?

Alec: Una criminal y magnate contra la que combatio mi amigo

Eddard: ¿Antes o Despues de enviarte conmigo?

Alec: No tiene gracia pero si de verdad te interesa fue despues

Eddard: ¿Viene alguien mas de tu mundo?

Alec: Si y antes de que preguntes tengo algunas dudas de como

Eddard: O sea que no sabes quien

Alec: Se quien es no a quien equivale pero te vas a dar cuenta porque te va a decir por mi nombre en vez del tuyo

Eddard: Al menos es algo facil de notar {despierta}

Tywin Lannister moriría asesinado por su propia sangre pero para su gran sorpresa no sería a manos del hijo que desprecio sino que vendría de la hija a la que malcrió. Las reacciones de la gente al oír eso variarían siendo destacadas la del príncipe Oberyn Martell quien festejo el hecho a pesar de que alguien se le adelanto y la de Eddard Stark que se retó a si mismo por no haberlo previsto y dijo pensando en voz alta que tener a Elektra King como reina era lo último que hubiese esperado y que no habría imaginado jamás tener que repetir el trabajo de James encontrárselo o quien resulto siendo

Cameron: No deberias festejar tanto

Oberyn: Yo creo que si jovencita el que ordeno las muertes de tu hermano y tu madre fue asesinado

Cameron: Yo solo tengo una hermana y mi madre regreso a su pueblo

Oberyn: En realidad tene seis primos sobrinita


	4. Hermanos Unidos

Eddard: No voy a aceptar a alguien que mata a su hermano {desenfunda}

Melisandre: Deberias tener cuidado con lo que haces tus demonios van a vencerte si no me obedeces

Eddard: No maldita esas brujerias conmigo no sirven {dispara}

Melisandre: No puede ser ¿como paso esto? {muere}

Cameron Martell y Jon Stark serían escondidos a plena vista de la misma forma porque mientras una pasaría como la hermana menor de su prima Arianne el orto pasaría a la historia como el Lobo Blanco un chico que fue legitimado causando que su tía recibiera un enorme sermón de parte de una mujer a la que creía muerta.

Cameron: ¿Porque tu padre marcha con mi bandera?

Jon: Estas diciendome que el dragon rojo es tu bandera y eso es raro porque implica una resurreccion

Cameron: No veo como eso es tu asunto

Jon: No quiero que nadie se haga pasar por una chica muerta no cuando puede ser mi hermana mayor

Cameron: ¿Entoces quien son esos ahi?

Jon: Mi tio y mi primo

Cameron: Tengo mis dudas pero si te creyera ¿Cual es tu padre?

Jon: El mismo que el tuyo

Cameron: Me gustaria saber como se llevarian nustras madres

Jon: Bueno a mi tambien


	5. Petalos de la Condesa

Olenna: Deberias dejar a ese bastardo Maggy

Margaery: No abuela no voy a hacer eso

Olenna: Tenes a dos principes pidiendo tu mano yo en tu lugar eligiria a uno

Margaery: Un principe que se enamora en los baños y otro es un sadico que tortura civiles

Olenna: Esa es la unica ruta para que seas la futura reina

Margaery: No necesariamente

Olenna: Suena como si supieses algo que yo no ¿que es?

Margaery: Prometi no decir nada y no voy a traicionar a mi novio por nadie

Olenna: No soy una mera conspiradora soy parte de tu sangre

Margaery: Vos sos una politica nata

Olenna: Puede ser pero vos sos igual a mi

Margaery: Yo quiero una familia sana asique espero que no

La vida romántica sana no es algo que se lleve bien con los siete reinos por lo que a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo por lo contrario una pareja de enamorados se separaría porque la abuela de la chica estaba entusiasmada en la política pero mientras el chico visitaba a su recién descubierta hermana mayor ella resistia los complots que hubiese orquestado de otra forma y tenia esperanzas de regresar con el a pesar de loque la generacion anterior atraveso gracias a algo parecido.


	6. Sermones Historicos

Olenna: No puedo creer que mi hijo se tan inepto si fuese mas lento iria para atras

Tracy: No te quejes al menos tuviste alguno yo no pude

Olenna: Bueno eso es cierto pero yo soy lista y su padre no era tan distraido

Tracy: Capaz que la inteligencia y la habilidad de como usarla salto una generacion

Olenna: ¿Y que es lo que te dio esa idea?

Tracy: Sos la abuela de Ana Bolena y ella era muy lista capaz demasiado para su seguridad

Olenna: Esa es la reina de la que hablaste como tu idola

Tracy: Si pero tu tarea es areglar el desatre de tu mundo o mejor dicho ayudar al hombre que esta tratando de hacerlo

Olenna: No soy una adivna soy una politica no creo que sepa quien es

Tracy: Tiene el mismo rango que tu hijo asi que es uno de tres

Olenna: Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso en este mundo nadie hace nada por amor al arte

Tracy: Cuando veas su arma te vaa a dar cuenta enseguida porque es unica en su tipo y diferente a todo lo que viste antes

Un poco de historia casi nunca hizo daño pero cuando la política más anciana de poniente recibió un sermón de la esposa de un espía acabo generando una reacción en cadena que desataría sangre y fuego por la gran mayoría de corruptos y traidores que formaban el pais


	7. Bromas de Inglaterra

Petyr: Es cierto que los impuestos son molestos pero yo en tu lugar los tomaria

Olenna: Tengo que pensarlo

Petyr: Si no aceptas eso van a tener que combatirlos

Eddard: Escondiste el aviso de mi hermana causaste la muerte de mi hermano y me quisiste secuestrar van tres de tres estas fuera {dispara y lo mata}

Olenna: ¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

Eddard: Resolvi un asunto pendiente lamento haberlos ofendido

Olenna: No sabia que en el norte hacian pistolas PPK

Eddard: Teresa di Vicenzo ¿O debo decir señora Bond?

Tracy: Estas muy lejos de casa agente Trevelyan deberis concentrarte en como volver no hacer ese tipo de bromas

Alec: Es que soy de la generacion equivocada

Tracy: Ahora vas a decirme que ya sabes como hacerlo

Alec: Somos el Tio y la Abuela de los que pueden arregalr este desastre

Teresa di Vicenzo conseguiría la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con su esposo pero el lugar al que los enviaron era muy peligroso y le toco un hijo inepto que casi la manda a la ruina pero en el proceso descubrió a uno de los siete demonios que morirían de forma extraña para ese mundo y le ayudo a ver quién más la había acompañado algo que sería raro cuando volviesen si es que lo hacían diseñando una función estilo el príncipe y el mendgo


	8. Dilema Familiar

Eddard: Les cumplimos el sueño chicos

Jon: No entiendo

Olenna: Estan comprometidos

Margaery: Saben que no vamos a aceptar eso asi como asi ¿cierto?

Olenna: Deberias explicarselo mejor

Eddard: Esa es tu especialidad no la mia

Sansa: No sabia que eras un romantico papa que bueno

Margaery: Amiga es genial que todavia creas en eso despues de pasar por el infierno en la tierra pero no veo que se aplique aca

Sansa: Bueno amiga es bastante facil vas a casarte con el amor de tu vida es genial

Jon: Espero que no te surja una veta politica eso es malo para la salud

Sansa: Estoy feliz porque mi primo se quedo con su novia si despues terminan siendo rey y reina es solo efecto colateral

Olenna: Que niña mas tierna

Rhaenys Targaryen II tendría que lidiar con una bestia voladora que arrasaba a su gente pero recibiría una gran sorpresa cuando en lugar de atacarla hizo que lo montara y la llevo volando a Meereen donde se encontraría con su tía a la casi le da un ataque por la sorpresa y a pesar de querer festejar su nueva familia también se sentiría algo frustrada porque su objetivo quedaría truncado por sus recién descubiertos sobrinos algo que la a enojaría un tiempo después de enterarse que la mayoría de sus objetivos ya habían sido cumplidos y la familia que los derroco estaba disuelta por causa de sus propias peleas internas lo que les dio el tiempo de conocerse un poco y descansar antes de enfrentarse a la otra amenaza

Rhaenys: Hola tia parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda

Daenerys: No esperas que te acepte asi nada mas ¿O si?

Rhaenys: La verdad si es mejor para todos

Daenerys: No me gustan los imitadores

Rhaenys: Si fuera una farsante tu dragon me habria atacado no hecho que lo volase

Quentyn: No deberis molestar a mi novia Cameron

Rhaenys: Sos muy lento primito tu hermana es mas inteligente

Quentyn: No seas mala por favor eso no es justo

Daenerys: Ya que sos la verdadera decime quien se queda con el trabajo

Rhaenys: No te entusiasmes porque a vos no te toca

Daenerys: Aunque le agrades a mis niños no vas a echarme asi nada mas sin saber mi remplazo

Rhaenys: Yo o mi hermano no sabemos porque es menor

Daenerys: Pienselo rapido porque no voy a renunciar hasta que lo hagan

Quentyn: Traqnuilas no quiero una pelea de gatas


	9. Reunion de Jinetes

La familia Baratheon fue disuelta cuando sus tres miembros conocidos murieron el primero por una combinación de veneno suministrado por su esposa y el ataque de un jabalí el tercero asesinado por un demonio sombra conjurado por una bruja adoradora de caminantes blancos que trabajaba para su hermano mayor y el segundo en un motín organizado por su ejército luego de que su amante fuese ejecutada por el guardián del norte causando que lo que hubiese en otras circunstancias sido llamado guerra de los Cinco reyes se convirtiera en un debate familiar pacifico

Olenna: Es genial que se quieran pero deberian dejar de hacerse arrumacos

Margaery: ¿Cual es el problema?

Olenna: Tenemos visitas

Margaery: Cariño tu hermana regreso de su viaje

Jon: Guau no pense que fuese tan rapido

Rhaenys: Es que vine volando Jaehaerys

Jon: Ya te dije que prefiero Jon

Rhaenys: Si le tenes cariño como yo a Cameron pero tenes que acostumbrarte a tu verdadero nombre

Daenerys: Dijiste que tenias un hermano pero yo solo veo a Jon Stark

Rhaenys: Hacele la prueba del dragon eso nunca falla

Daenerys: Es verdad pero crei que no la necsitaba

Jon: Nunca escuche de eso ¿Es muy dolorosa?

Daenerys: Solo si sos un mentiroso

El rey león se comportaba más como un Óscar que como un Simba por lo que cuando una turba furiosa lo derroco sus hermanos menores a los que había atormentado festejaron junto con el pueblo lo que causaría un pequeño desastre comparado con el que un sádico adolecente y que disfrutaba torturar gente causo hasta que murió de un balazo

Eddard: Se acabaron tus dias basura humana

Ramsay: Si me atacas mi padre me va defender asique se te acabaron las opciones {buelandose} Mi lord

Eddard: Lo que tu padre no sepa no va a ofenderlo {le dispara}

Ramsay: ¿Que truco es este? {muere}


	10. Fin de los Caminantes

Una marcha forzada hacia los inclinantes haría de varias tribus salvajes agentes de inteligencia contra una amenaza casi olvidada pero eso llevaría al agente secreto a gastar sus últimas cuatro balas

Tormund: Espero que nos traigas ayuda pronto Stark la mayoria de nosotros tenemos poca paciencia con los cuervos o inclinantes

Benjen: Ya te dije que toma tiempo ademas ustedes no son mucho mejor

Tormund: Las tribus estan enojadas y no creo poder culparlas

Benjen: Es doble o nada creo que ya se los dije {ve a alguien} Al fin apareces Ned necesitamos tu ayuda desde hace tiempo

Eddard: Calma hermanito no puede ser algo tan grave

Benjen: En realidad es mucho peor

Craster: Bienvenidos al infierno ineptos hoy tenemos frio polar {prepara un sacrificio}

Eddard: {apunta} Yo creo que no {dispara y lo mata}

Zombi: No esperabas que matar a mi padre te ayude a detenernos ¿O si?

Eddard: bueno tenia que tratar

Zombi: Humano tonto piensa que puede detenernos {espadean}

Eddard: Saquen a toda esa gente de aca

Benjen: No vamos a poder con tantos

Eddard: No me discutas y llevate a los que puedas {cambia de arma}

Tormund: Tu hemano esta loco esta todo lleno de caminantes

Benjen: Aunque me moleste no puedo discutir con eso

Zombi: ¿Algo que compartir antes de que te reclutemos?

Eddard: Si espero que tus planes se derritan {dispara y lo mata}

Aunque consiguieron salvar a varias personas de lo que estuvo a punto de ser una ciudad de zombis la operación de rescate relámpago dejo un sentido de frustración en quienes participaron en ella por la larga distancia que parecía el viaje de regreso

Jaehaerys: Estas hecho pedazos

Eddard: Ya te estabas tardando Jon

Jaehaerys: No es faci convencer a la gente de venir al fin del mundo

Arya: Eso es porqu son unos tontos

Daenerys: No todos tienen a sus banderas de mascotas

Eddard: ¿Donde esta tu hermano? deberia estar cuidandote

Arya: Esta luchando junto con la mayoria de los soldados

Nazgul: Otro gondoriano que cree que pude con nosotros

Daenerys: El no es el unico con trucos

Nazgul: Galbatorix dijo que eso no era posible {muere mordido}


	11. Paz y Amor

Luego de que el Rey de la Noche y sus Caminantes blancos muriesen debido a la combinación de un ejército unido tres dragones dirigidos por el lobo blanco su tía y sobrina además de balas de plomo la gente regreso a casa para ponerse a festejar su victoria lo que daría a varias personas incluyendo las dos mujeres guerreras su felices por siempre.

Olenna: Vaya que facil resulto

Margaery: No se si es tan asi

Rhaenys: {aterriza} Es bueno volver a casa

Margaery: ¿Que se siente estar de reina en un pais patirarcal?

Rhaenys: Hermanito me parece que tu novia esta ansiosa por el puesto

Jaehaerys: No seas mala solo me extraño

Olenna: Es cierto señora ella es asi de impulsiva

Jaehaerys: Yo prefiero el tremino romantica

Rhaenys: Bueno le voy a dar una oportunidad pero no esperes que haga lo mismo con tu tia Catelyn

Jaehaerys: No pero es mejor una vengnza sicologica que una fisica

Margaery: ¿Transformando a su hija en gerrera?

Jaehaerys: Si justo asi

Arya: Gracias Jon

Cuando la vejez llego y el hombre murió el agente regreso de su viaje pero antes de aplicar las lecciones que ese viaje le enseño tendría que pasar por la misión de su traición de nuevo porque no podría cambiar nada anterior a eso

 **Fin**


End file.
